lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Post-Herulean War Period
[[The Herulean War|The Herulean War]] left two possibilities shortly before it ended; the The Fascist Alliance of United Forces (FAUF) winning or the The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) winning. If the UAGP won, life would go on normally and progress. Democracy and the major empires would continue to expand and become superpowers of the universe. If the FAUF won, they promised to conquer most of the universe and do away with democracy, transitioning the universe into a Cleansing Period where all races were converted to slaves in a post-apocalyptic future. Let's focus on the latter on this page. Post-Apocalyptic future NOTICE: Geti186's characters DO NOT EXIST in this universe ~Age 1115~ The Herulean War was won by the Xoclovians in 1101, who overthrew and turned against the Heruleans shortly after. King S fought the Kayzur Jossomos in a great battle, but in the end, won. Heruleans couldn't fight back because Xoclovs shared their weapons from their former alliance to defeat the UAGP (part of King S' master strategy). Jossomos and all Herulean Overlords were imprisoned. The Lookout Crew fought with King S personally, but, proving to be too powerful, King S brutally defeated them. Earth King Kuzon Jr. was killed in June 1101 in a battle against King S, dying proudly and defending democracy. Knox, Lilith, Hoffgrav, and Desdemona died sometime after KJ. Lilith, Hoffgrav, and Desdemona had been killed after being taken hostage, then Knox had faced King S, trying to avenge them. King S killed him as well, after a battle where Knox gave it everything he had. Knox's body was disintegrated. Following this, many planets were occupied by Xoclovians, who installed authoritarian/totalitarian regimes there, and enslaved many races. The Universal Xoclovia Republic was formed, and quickly took immediate control and began expanding throughout the universe. Earth was supernuked, and reverted to rubble. Most planets were reverted to farm fields with ghetto villages that Xoclovs and slaves live in. Propaganda TVs, showing "Lord S" hugging children, were on 24/7. Music and any form of creativity was outlawed. People were also illiterate. However... Ethan, Zang, Jun, and Nera survived, using aliases. Ethan was Mr. John Chun, Zang was Rex Shang, Nera was Marie Chun, and Jun was Anne Shang. Ethan, an old man, had white hair and a long white beard, and wore rags and a hooded cloak. All four of them wore rags and cloaks. Zang's hair had gone white early from stress, he had also grown a long beard, had an unkempt appearance, and had lost his right arm to the Xoclovians. Nera was frail and dying. They all were runaways, struggling to survive, and living in extreme conditions (Capsule Corporation had also been destroyed by the Xoclovians so Ethan was no longer head of it). So did the 3 remaining Kuz's. Kuzey and Kuzynthia lived the same way. Kuzynthia had a son, . Kuzey, stressed out, old, bald, and wearing dirty rags, protected Kuzynthia. He had been tortured and beaten hard many times, and he was unable to meditate to heal himself because they were always on the chase. Kuzynthia was a young woman, holding her and Sora's baby in a blanket and was protected by Kuzey. Sora was killed as well as the rest of the Minato Clan. Phoebe died in Kuzey's hands while he tried to save her years ago, making him into an unconfident, stressed man. The universe was divided into sectors; Earth was in Sector 17, and ran by Xoclov Chief , who fought Kuzey many times, and was lying and corrupt. Earth was very polluted and in rubble, much like other planets. ---- Post-Apocalyptic Future Notice: What if Geti186's Characters exist and contributed to the victory of FAUF ~Age 1102~ With the swift victory of the FAUF over the UAGP due to the aid of the entire SSS exposing the UAGP's weaknesses, the universe rapidly descended into chaos, with King S taking over the universe in its entirety. Rapidly reproducing as a result of Bisani's food and his own policies, his authoritarian leadership expanded to the next level, and the Heruleans, rejoicing in their victory, were none the wiser. Several months later, the Xoclovians, whose population had multiplied by a vast amount, were sent to defeat the Heruleans. With a combination of espionage from within (as they were initially allies), sheer numbers and technologies stolen from different races in their journey to "free" the universe, the Heruleans didn't stand a chance, even with their specially developed Herulean weapons. Jossomos, understanding the need for tactical retreat, left in secret to regain his power. However, in the few days he took, all potential chance at victory was lost, for the Xoclovians had replenished their numbers far faster than expected. After a great battle involving the deaths of many Xoclovians, Jossomos finally lost to King S, as even his training was insufficient to overcome the savagery of King S. The SSS thought nothing of this, thinking that King S would be satiated with utter and complete victory, but they were completely mistaken. In a year, King S deemed it time to finally get rid of the SSS once and for all, as he had received reports of their threat even to their own allies, as written in the memoirs of the Lookout Crew. In the course of that one year, King S had developed many forms of technology, having access to the vast mineral deposits and exotic materials from countless planets, the sheer variety of dimensions to both store and harvest otherworldly materials, and the number of slaves and scientists from countless races under his command, it was clear that his confidence was not misplaced. He then assaulted the SSS. Using Hive Mind technology, he linked millions upon millions of elite Xoclovians (who he "convinced" to join him as part of his "Super Elite Warmonger" group) together via the technology, forcefully enhancing their bodies to match the vast might of King S himself, and controlling them in a way only the greatest of supercomputers could manage. Accessing the might of the Androids, Heruleans, UAGP, Long's planet, and so on, the SSS was rapidly pushed back with little room for counterattack. With each of the Xoclovians being controlled by King S himself, there was little hope that the SSS could beat them all, for the Xoclovians not only had strength, but numbers as well. Despite the valiant efforts of the SSS, it was ultimately proven that they were, indeed, not unbeatable. In the face of the supreme leader King S, whom used all sorts of controversial means in his attempts at gaining greater power, it was obvious that even Regenesis fell from the onslaught. Using his underhanded tactics, King S trapped Regenesis in space through a powerful spherical prison, which was made from intangible energy, preventing Regenesis from using his strength at all. With his weak body incapable of moving through the shield, he was kept at bay by King S as he dealt with the other members. For Serelinity, even with all the clones he could spill out, the Contact Force Reversals and the absurdly powerful creatures under his command, King S had more than just that. With his supernukes and superweapons from countless different civilizations, forcing members to combine the Infinite Ki technologies with gigantic lasers of greater power output, as well as the absolute control he exercised during battle (reflecting his dictatorship), the entire battle was basically the SSS challenging a chess master in his own turf whilst being blind. Clones which were summoned forth were blasted away by the lasers. Sneak attacks were intercepted by replaceable Xoclovians. The countless destructo discs sent out were directed to another dimension with portal guns. There was little to no way the SSS could win, and neither could Serelinity alone. For Decaun, his magic was countered by King S wielding vast control over his minions. Being a practical dictator, he seemingly possessed the capacity to dictate the course of battle. With the sheer number of troops unleashed by King S, micromanaged by King S himself, he successfully managed to avoid the bulk of Decaun's arsenal. It did not matter that Decaun could unleash ever-increasing numbers of Reapers, nor the fact that he had in him the hax to annihilate even the strongest of opponents. As long as his transformations had a time limit, King S would defeat him, for King S had within him the power to win a war of attrition. For Bisani, while he possessed the sheer physical fortitude and potential to defeat countless beings with mere instinct and appetite alone, it did not matter to King S. Despite Bisani unleashing his full power, releasing countless blasts of Appetite Energy and assorted moves, King S had the same capacity to out-maneuver Bisani's speed. As the mediums of energy and matter were absorbed by Bisani, King S opted to unleash Zerg rushes instead, hammering him with countless weapons and keeping him at bay. For all the mass Bisani had, it remained a fact that he, like all creatures, were limited and bound by their physical bodies, and all it took for King S to defeat him was a tiny gap in his defenses, giving King S the window of opportunity to seal him via the use of Namekian magic and Herulean technology. For Nacule, he was, naturally, the most limited among the 4. While possessing great strength and Spirit Energy, he could not handle all the Xoclovians, and even with his assorted, advanced Ki blasts and skills, he, eventually, was overrun as well. Not even the most destructive of forces can handle a Majin Buu of the universal scale. If King S could regenerate his forces anywhere, where can anyone possibly hide? Thus, with the sheer domination and autocracy of King S, he eventually attained control of all sectors of the universe, manipulating the economy and eliminating all opposition whilst creating a guise of supposed democracy. Under the surface of King S's carefully constructed realm, very few would ever find out that the world they lived in was the matrix, and King S, was its ruler. The End. KuzonIVOld.jpg|Kuzon IV Kuzynthia4.png|Kuzynthia BabyKuzohII.jpg| hypoethan.jpg|Ethan hypozang.jpg|Zang (he lost an arm to Xoclovians) Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II